Pas une Kunoichi
by Asuka Kureru
Summary: Minific, POV Temari. "Elle peut faire subtil. Elle peut faire discret. Mais quelquefois la torture est tellement plus efficace que la séduction."


Pas une Kunoichi

Auteur : Asuka Kureru

Fandom: Naruto

Couple: aucun

Genre: minific, POV Temari

Pour Joosetta parce que je l'adore.

* * *

Elles veulent toutes être de bonnes kunoichi. 

Les kunoichi sont, selon ses professeurs, des femmes ninja. Mais elles sont tellement plus que ça. Elles sont beauté et grâce et subtilité; elles se transforment de chaste innocente en femme fatale selon les besoins; elles peuvent se rendre assez renversantes pour séduire le plus méfiant des hommes et lui faire confier tous ses secrets, et assez banales pour se confondre avec les murs, pour se faufiler à travers des villes ennemies sans se faire remarquer; elles connaissent toutes les plantes pour soigner, pour tuer, pour prévenir leur supérieur qu'un assassin les poursuit ou dire à leur mari qu'elles l'aiment et le vénèrent.

Elles veulent toutes être de bonnes kunoichi. Celles-ci sont, simplement, des femmes ninja. Mais tellement moins que ça.

Elle était reconnaissante pour quelques aspects de l'entraînement, et elle les a gardés -- il n'y a plus moyen qu'elle meure de faim face à face avec un sac de riz cru désormais -- mais le jour où elle présentera un dîner de dix plats avec des tranches de jambon cru plissées décorativement et des légumes intelligemment placés pour dessiner le kanji pour bonne santé ou quelque chose du genre sera le jour où elle décidera d'abandonner son éventail parce que les muscles qu'il sculpte dans ses épaules ne sont pas féminins.

Elle peut faire subtil. Elle peut faire discret. Mais quelquefois la torture est tellement plus efficace que la séduction.

Elle n'est pas une espionne; elle est une guerrière. Elle n'a pas passé tout ce temps à se battre pour soumettre Kamaitachi à sa volonté seulement pour qu'il l'amène plus vite au marché et l'aide à couper du bois pour sa cheminée. Elle n'a pas passé tout ce temps à perfectionner ses lancers, à trouver les parfaits kunai, ceux qui semblent couler de sa main à l'angle exact qu'elle avait imaginé seulement pour qu'elle puisse épingler des broderies aux murs. Elle n'a pas passé tout ce temps à essayer de fonctionner même en étant submergée par la terreur -- avec la folie de son frère bouillonnant près de la surface -- juste pour qu'elle puisse le supplier en pleurant de redevenir gentil -- mais pour qu'elle puisse combattre et mutiler et tuer même quand elle ne peut penser qu'à s'enfuir, mais pour qu'elle puisse compléter sa mission et protéger son village et assurer son honneur fièrement, même, peut être, au coût de sa propre vie -- et elle n'est pas disposée à la donner d'un beau geste dramatique que l'on chantera encore jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Non. Elle se battra comme un chien enragé s'il le faut, avec ses dents et ses ongles, elle se fera descendre comme un chien enragé, si c'est comme ça qu'elle pourra atteindre son but.

Pas qu'elle ait envie de mourir si vite, mais avec une famille comme la sienne, l'instinct de survie s'aiguise inhabituellement vite. Elle n'avait pas de mère pour lui donner de beaux kimonos; elle a appris d'elle-même à apprécier certaines modes mais c'est seulement ce qu'elle aime; elle se fiche de savoir comment les trouvent les filles de son âge. Elle peut bouger dans ses vêtements et c'est très bien; et si son éventail se trouve être un peu trop gros pour être vraiment élégant, elle s'en contrefout; il y a une certaine élégance dans une arme si universelle.

Son père n'est père que de nom; il ne se préoccupe que du pouvoir de son village -- et peut-être est-ce ainsi que le Kazekage doit être -- et de lui elle a appris à se méfier des intrigues et de la politique, et à penser pour elle-même. Elle peut analyser et prévoir bien mieux que la plupart des gens de son âge. Et pas seulement chez les kunoichi, mais chez les gars aussi.

De ses deux frères, l'un est un bouffon sarcastique et peu coopératif, et l'autre un sale gamin qui serait anormal même s'il n'était pas possédé par un démon. Elle travaille bien en équipe, peu importe avec qui on la colle, et il en faut beaucoup pour la faire craquer sous la pression. Un jour, elle se sera suffisamment habituée à Shuukaku pour ne plus craquer du tout.

Elles veulent toutes être de bonnes kunoichi.

Elle ne veut pas être une kunoichi; même la meilleure d'entre elles est toujours une subordonnée, une indic, un accessoire; même la plus forte d'entre elle n'est rien face au plus fort des ninja.

Elle veut seulement servir son village du mieux qu'elle peut; pas d'homme ou de femme impliqué nulle part. Et pas seulement être bonne; mais l'une des meilleurs. Et elle tuera et torturera et détruira, et elle s'adaptera et complotera et trahira. Elle prendra ce qu'elle aime dans ce qu'on lui apprend, et ne s'emmerdera pas avec le reste. Et qui s'en soucie si son entraînement fait ressortir des muscles durs saillir comme des cordes le long de son dos, qui s'en soucie si le mouvement qu'elle utilise pour éventrer sa cible n'était pas très élégant. La cible sera tout aussi morte et son but tout aussi atteint. Ca -- le succès de la mission à n'importe quel prix -- c'est exactement ce que c'est que d'être un ninja.

Elle ne veut pas être une kunoichi; elle veut seulement -- et oui, même s'ils lui disent que c'est tout sauf "seulement" quoi que ce soit -- elle veut seulement être un ninja.


End file.
